


Beat and the Pulse

by penguins_unite



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_unite/pseuds/penguins_unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Victor is Charles' Professor at the Boarding School in England. Charles is his student and underage. No powers/ mutations. It is kind of rushed as well. Written as a drabble prompt for RP on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat and the Pulse

Doctor Victor Von Doom appeared in a cloud of smoke and a crack of thunder to Dulwich College. But that was what the younger students claimed happened, and Charles never believed in rumours. Yet, when he entered his Eastern European History Class, Charles could definitely see how it started.  
The man had a coldness to him, wrapped up in his black shirt, black tie, black slacks. All buttoned up, an enigma. His long lean frame never once left the chair the entire class, which looked more like a throne from their point of view. His voice never wavered once, controlled but not loud. In fact, he was pretty sure that if he did not sit in the front, he would not be able to hear it at all. None of his classmates fidgeted or even dared move in Doctor Doom's class. Although there were a few ways that name could be made fun of, no one even thought to think about it. He was definitely a man not to be moved, or touched, or even looked at properly.   
*  
It was about half a month in when the boys gathered themselves for an outing, late at night, on a Tuesday. Charles pursed his lips, but he did want a good drink after such a harsh start to term. With a cheeky grin, he had nodded, promising that they would return well before lights out.   
They did not.   
Doctor Doom did not like being on call. Whatever that meant. He was only here for a personal favor, not because he wanted to teach. The security guard had spotted some boys lurking outside, sneaking back in no doubt, and had alerted the teacher on call. With a sigh, Victor grunted and pulled a pair of jogging pants. In his haste, he forgot to pull on a shirt as well.   
He waltzed out of his room, ears and eyes peeled for the trouble-makers. In the distance, he hard the laughs and the giggles. Drunk. He rolled his eyes, stepping in front of their view.   
"Detention. All of you." He had a slight smirk at their little abhorred faces. Some teachers might have let it go, most of the group members were of age and it was start of the term. But Victor Von Doom was not most teachers, or most people.  
Charles' eyes widened at the sight in front of him, heart leaping to his throat at getting caught. The other boys ran off, cursing their luck, but he stood there dumbfounded.  
"Yes?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"I... I can't get detention."  
"And why is that... Mr...?"  
"Charles. Charles Xavier." He didn't want to say that he was kind of hurt. Every teacher in this school knew who he was.  
"Mr. Xavier. Why should I make an exception for you?" Victor crossed his arms, pale skin glinting in the moonlight.  
Charles gulped, not knowing how to put the half-naked man in front of him and connect it with what he wanted to say. "I'm... on a scholarship. I am the best student in this school. I am head boy. And... I cannot be reflected badly. I can't have detention!"  
Victor bursted out laughing. "Yes. You can. You are in detention, dragă." And with a pat on Charles' head, he waltzed off again.   
The boy stood there confused, trying to realize that he just appeared to be a spoiled brat in front of one of his teachers. WIth a groan, he covered his face with his hands, head already starting to hurt. And whatever draga is, it sounded like an insult. Wailing, he went back to his room, cursing Victor Von Doom.  
*  
His roommate, Nicholas Fury, was the first one to go to detention the next day. Doctor Doom had made an individualized schedule for each of their punishment, of course.   
"He made you what!?" Charles gasped, incredulous at what Nick had said.  
"He made me scrub the toilets."   
"HE.... HE CAN"T DO THAT!"   
And that was how he found himself storming into Victor Von Doom's classroom in the evening, just before dinner.   
"You cannot make students scrub their toilets!"  
Victor raised an eyebrow. "You will find that I can, and I did." He rolled his eyes, "And who are you again?"  
"C-Charles. Xavier." He spluttered, dragging a chair and sitting in front of the desk.  
Victor knew who the boy was. In fact after that late night encounter he had put the face to the immaculate essays that the boy had written. But that did not matter to Victor, he simply leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.   
The boy was stunned. He did know what to say anymore. He knew his pupils were blown and that his left hand was trembling. There was something between them, he knew it. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but Charles swallowed thickly.  
Victor observed the boy's every movement, every subtle hint. His brain was coming to conclusions, but at the same time his mind did not let him believe those thoughts. "You are excused." He leaned back, waving the boy away.  
"Oh no. You will not wave me away like that. Scrubbing toilets! That's... That is not fair punishment."  
The man licked his lips, rolling his eyes at the boy. "Who do you think scrub the toilets? Do you think those people deserve to do such a... menial task? Or do you think that they one day woke up planning to become a toilet scrubber when they wake up? This teaches you pompous brats that to be grateful. I can see that you are not." He kicked his legs up, resting them on the edge of his desk. "Anything else?"  
Well, wasn't that just plain rude? Charles swallowed, trying not to become infuriated with his teacher. But how could he? Charles Xavier was patient, gentle, and relaxed. But this man just got to him in ways that he never felt possible. With a grunt of defeat, he slinked off. Victor felt a sense of victory roll over him, but he knew he did not win. Not yet.  
*  
Things returned to normal, as normal as it got with a man named Victor Von Doom.  
Sometimes, when the teacher was bored, Charles was pretty sure he watched him. Which made him really nervous, and most of the times he would stutter through answers and drop his pens. And when Doctor Doom got really really bored, he would flirt lightly with him. At least that's what Charles was very sure of, and definitely not going to explain it was from his imagination.  
There were light touches here and there.   
A smile when Charles made a good point.   
The voice hovering over his head as the teacher stopped in mid-lecture.   
The piercing glaze as he watched Charles make a presentation.  
The boy really hoped he wasn't wrong with these hints when he hung back one day after class.  
"What can I do for you....? What was your name again?" Victor smirked at the small joke.  
"Charles. Charles Xavier." There was no hint of anger behind his voice anymore. He had come to understand the Doctor's strange words and quips.   
"Ah yes. Charles." He drew out the first name, lips curling over every syllable.   
The boy stood there frozen, eyes never leaving Victor's. He could be so wrong about this. And so he did nothing.   
"What is it?" Victor rolled his eyes, clearly an impatient man.   
"I like rules." He started, breath quickening and confused, "They are to be respected. But you, you don't like rules."  
"Astute observation-"  
"Don't cut me off. I just... I want to know why? And whether... and whether I am right."  
Victor sighed, running his hand through his black curls. "I thought you were always right."  
"Yes." Charles smiled, a bubbly feeling threatening to burst. "I am mostly right." He bit his bottom lip, "Now what?"  
"Nothing happened. You are my student and I am your teacher. Plain and simple." Victor stood up, pushing his chair in, and stacking papers. Charles looked closely, seeing that his hands were shaking as they rearranged his desk.  
"This cannot be it."  
"You will find that it can be- "  
But he was cut off once again. Charles had walked straight up to to the man, pulling him down by his tie, and smothering him with a fierce kiss. Yet, Victor did not kiss back.  
"No." He whispered in almost a soft sad unsure voice. It was the first time Charles had heard the man so scared. "Leave."  
"Or what?"  
"Or..." He let out a growl, "Or I will take you on this desk right now, rough and hard, until your voice is hoarse from screaming. So, little boy, I suggest you run away right now." Victor pushed Charles off with one hand, waiting.  
He could have said yes. Charles knew full well that he had been longing to say yes for so long. But he did not want it to go that way. He did not want his fantasies to play out into a nightmare. So he left.  
"Smart." Victor mumbled, knowing that the boy would be scared of him now. Terrified. The better for him. Charles cannot be caught up with Doctor Doom. Whatever happened, he would not tarnish the boy.   
*  
Charles tossed and turned in his bed; his mind replaying that same scene over and over again. If he had just said yes, what would've happened?   
He gave up once he realized it was well past midnight. Sighing, he grabbed a jacket, knowing what needed to be done.   
The boy made his way slowly to Doctor Doom's bedroom. He heard music wafting from inside, a soft solo piano piece. It was full of yearning and sadness, making Charles tear up. He slunk down on the floor, head leaning against the door. He could not understand why the man seemed so tortured, so broken. He wanted to fix him- no not fix- for Victor would never stand that. But he wanted Victor to know he understood, that he could be a comfort. Yet what could a boy like him ever bring on the table? Victor probably thought he was delusional and was laughing it off.   
Yet, when the music stopped Charles thought he heard a quiet sigh and a strange choking noise.   
The boy stood up, arranging himself before knocking on it. The noise was loud and ominous, making him cringe.   
Victor wrenched the door opened, glaring at the person who disturbed him. HIs eyes softened as he recognized Charles. "What do you want, boy?"  
He bit his bottom lip at the name, "Yes."   
There was a heavy pause in between them. Victor took a deep breath, "Go back to your hideout, Charles."  
"No." Charles stood firmly, placing a hand on Victor's chest. "It's been a while since I wanted something for myself."   
"I don't do pleasantries." Victor warned, "If you need a nice comfortable fuck, go find someone else."  
"W-What if I'm not interested in being comforted?"  
"You do not want this, Charles. You are delusional. You are too good for this." Victor stepped back into his room, trying to put some distance between the two of them.  
"I do want this." He tried not to stomp his feet, instead stepping closer and pushing his body against Victor.   
"Charles..." Victor breathed out, his fingers reaching up and lightly touched the boy's cheek but quickly withdrew.   
"Take me. Please."  
How could he ever say no to those blue eyes? With a defeated groan, Victor picked the boy up, throwing him onto his bed. "What are you doing? You're head boy for goodness sake. You cannot. I will not let this affect your schooling. Can you imagine if people found out? You will be expelled."  
"Stop worrying. No one will know." Charles hooked his legs around Victor's waist, pulling him closer.  
Victor was never known for his patience. Sighing at the brunette, he started sucking on Charles' neck and jaw, hands tugging at his shirt. Flinging it to the ground, Victor groaned at the sight of the boy. His pale skin stood out against his dark sheets, and the man whimpered at the sight. It had been a long time since, and he could not hold himself longer. He licked at Charles nipple, biting and teasing it with his teeth. The boy arched his back, gasping and trying not to cry out too loudly. He rutted against Victor, cock achingly hard. Victor suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to him, the boy was behaving too... sensitively.  
"Charles... Is this... Are you... Is this your first time?"  
The boy blushed crimson, turning his head to hide his nervousness. Surely his teacher would not want him now.   
Victor took that as a yes. "Oh dragoste." The man leaned in, kissing Charles on the lips. "We will go slowly then."  
Charles sighed in relief, but his curiosity took the better of him. "What does dragoste mean?"  
"It means Love." This time it was Victor's turn to blush.   
"... It sounds like the name you called me... the first night... What was it? Draagah?"  
"Draga."  
"Yes. What does it mean?"  
"It means darling."  
Charles grinned happily. A sight so beautiful it tore Victor's heart anew.   
"What are you doing to me?" He mumbled against the boy's lips, sighing as Charles reached over and tugged the man's pants down.   
Charles did not answer, instead continued looking at Victor in that searching way of his. Sighing, Victor gently stripped the boy naked, licking and biting every inch of skin.   
"Doc-"  
"Please do not tell me you were going to call me Doctor Doom in this setting." Victor laughed, his right hand taking hold of Charles' length and stroking it languidly.   
Charles groaned out, bucking against the man's hand. "Please. Victor. More."  
The man bit his lip, feeling his own cock hardened at the sight. He moved down slowly, taking Charles in his mouth. He licked the tip gently, before sucking with an obscene sound.   
"I've... I've never..."  
Victor raised an eyebrow, pausing slightly, "Not even this."  
"No." Charles looked down, embarrassed.  
A part of Victor felt an overwhelming sense of pride at being Charles' first, and only, if he would allow that. But he would think about that later, for now, he was content at hearing the boy make noises he never knew he could.   
With his hands and mouth, Victor brought Charles close to the brink quickly.   
"Victor... I can't..."  
With a smirk, Victor swallowed, tightening his throat around Charles' cock. Grunting, the boy thrusted forward. The man pulled off, swallowing the cum in his mouth, and wiping it with the back of his hand.   
"I'm so sorry." Charles apologized confusedly.  
"For what?" Victor asked, wonderous.   
"That was... so soon."  
Victor shook his head, a faint smile on his face. "That was perfect. Besides, I am very proud that it happened in such little time." Yes, the boy would make his ego burst out of the roof. He laid down beside Charles, pulling the boy on top of him. "Practice makes perfect." Victor decided to ignore his own erection for now to comfort Charles.  
"You want... to practice with me?"  
"Oh no. I do not need any practice." Victor smirked, kissing the top of his forehead.   
Charles pursed his lips and did not say anything for a good time. He listened to his teacher's heartbeat. The boy could not believe that his wildest dreams were to be here. Taking a deep breath, he traced the contours of Victor's abs, drifting lower and lower. He heard the man gasp in surprise at the touch, and he felt proud for causing this reaction.   
His hand wrapped around Victor's cock, tugging it gently, once, twice, and then gained pace. The man groaned at the ministrations, his hips bucking and trying to gain friction.   
"Charles." He breathed out his name, shivering.   
"I want you to fuck me, Doctor. Fast and hard." His blue eyes were earnest.   
Victor flipped them around, a predatory glint in his eyes. Slowly, he licked and sucked his way down the boy's torso. With a grin, he spat at the boy's opening, inserting a finger and groaning as the muscles clenched against it. Charles writhed in his sheets, fists clenched tightly.   
"More." A hoarse whisper. And they haven't even started yet.  
Victor smirked, withdrawing. The boy groaned at the lost of contact. "Patience is a virtue."  
"But we aren't doing anything virtuous, sir."  
"Cheeky." He slapped the boy's thigh, smiling as it was rewarded with a moan. Victor filed that reaction for later.  
The man reached over to his bedside table, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers.  
"Relax." He stroked Charles' hair. Victor tried not to think how this was the boy's first time, it made him feel infinitely more powerful. Charles' breath hitched in anticipation as Victor pressed two slick fingers against his opening, stroking in soothing motions before pressing them in. When the first penetration came, Charles threw his head back, shuddering and whimpering. Victor crawled up, licking the boy's lips and tasting those delicious sounds. Drawing it out as long as possible, he entered a third finger, stretching and opening the boy up for his hard cock. He loved how the star student of this fine establishment was reduced to nothing. Charles arched his back, hands fisting the sheets around him.   
"Please. I'm ready, Victor. Please."   
And how could he deny Charles anything? He withdrew his fingers, smiling as the boy whined at the loss. Slowly, and teasingly, never once losing eye contact, Victor rolled on the condom. He moved closer to the young boy, tugging one of his legs and letting it rest against his broad shoulder. Victor turned and pressed a soft kiss on the inside of his knee, trying to comfort the whimpering mess that is Charles. Slowly, he pressed himself inside of Charles. The boy hooked his leg around the man's torso, drawing him closer.   
Taking that as a hint, he slid in deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt. "Fuck." Victor cursed, bringing their lips in for a hard kiss that was all tongue and teeth.   
"I'm ready." Charles breathed out, "Have me. Make me yours." He pleaded, hands clutching at Victor's chest.  
The man groaned, shifting his weight and making a short and swallow trust into the boy that had him moaning out his name. Smirking and watching Charles' expression, he thrusted again, this time deeper and harder. The boy clutched at his arms, pleading and moaning.   
Leaning in, he sucked at Charles' neck that would surely leave a mark, and started moving faster. The boy's choked sobs of pleasure so loud against his ear. It didn't take long till they were moving in sync, Victor thrusting in as Charles arched up. They boy was good, eager and responsive. He tilted the boy's hips, hitting his prostate every time he moved. Charles clutched tighter against Victor, bucking hard against him. He pulled the man down with surprising strength, their body brushing next to each other's. Charles' neglected length gaining friction against Victor's stomach.   
"Please, sir. Please. So close..." Charles whimpered, feeling a familiar warmth building.   
Victor groaned, leaning his head up to watch the other's reaction. His hips thrusted faster, balancing on one hand, he reached down and tugged at Charles' length. "Come for me, boy."   
And Charles obeyed, clenching down around him as he joined him in orgasm. Victor gently rode them out of their peak, breathless as he watched Charles looking utterly debauched in his bed. He withdrew carefully, peeling off the condom, tying off the end, and tossing it in the bin.  
Tired, he stretched out beside Charles.   
"That was... perfect." Charles whispered out, his touch gentle as he mapped out Victor's chest.   
"Isn't it?" Victor threw in a cocky smile, and the boy rolled his eyes. Good, he would not stand for his bullshit then. Smiling, he pulled Charles against him, wrapping the boy up in a tight embrace.   
"Mine."  
"Yours."


End file.
